Racquel
Princess Racquel is an Egyptian Witchblade wielder, appearing in Tales of the Witchblade. Biography Bastet Princess Racquel comes to the palace to meet with her future husband prince Sallah and talked about their wedding, which will happen in two weeks. Zakarah, Sallah's trusted servant says, that he was sent a runner to inform the prince of Racquel's arrival. Zakarah then asks if she wants some water or shall they move her out of the heat. Racquel rejects this offers and notices that their marketplace is bustling. Zakarah tells that their people are prosperous and can't wait for the royal wedding. The princess then figures, that Zakarah is stalling her. She then decides to go to Sallah's room personally, ignoring Zakarah's objections. When Racquel comes into the prince quarters, she finds him sleeping in another women's arms. This enrages her and Racquel orders all the guards to leave. Sallah explains that their coming wedding is only for political reasons as its was planned before either of them were even born. He then tells that love has finally found him. Racquel refuses to share him with another woman. The woman then reveals to be Bastet, the goddess of cats. Although Racquel doesn't believe her at first, Bastet reassures her that she isn't lying. The goddess then kisses Sallah and proceeds to leave as she is needed elsewhere. When Bastet leaves, Racquel tries to convince Sallah, that the goddess is only using him for her own agenda. By having the princess under her control, Bastet will able to wield greater power over men. Prince Sallah refuses to listen to her words and tells her, that although he will marry her, his love will only belong to Bastet. Racquel accepts this, but vows to find a way to prove the princess of Bastet's true intentions. She then goes to ask her mothers advice. Racquel mother is certain, that Bastet has some kind of political agenda. She says that the royal court demands discretion, yet those in love are given to outlandish behaviour. The princess mother then suggests, that Racquel must do whatever is necessary to remove Bastet from Sallah's life. She then seeks assistance from Bastet's peers and much to her surprise receives it from Anubis, lord of the underworld. Anubis tells Racquel, that she can't engage a god with earthly methods. He then tells, that Racquel will find her help in a cave three miles south from here. But she must go tonight, for his gift will not remain past sunrise. When Racquel snaps out from her trance, surprised to find out that nobody saw Anubis, besides her. She then immediately heads out to the cave with a group of guards. When they reach the cave, the guards are hesitant to go beyond. Racquel refuses to go back and continues deeper into the cave. Inside, she finds the Witchblade. As she puts on the Witchblade, Racquel feels a surge of incredible power go through her. The guards are horrified by this and try to run away. Racquel proceeds to kill them all in order to keep her new power a secret. Battle with Bastet The following afternoon, Racquel comes up with a plan to show prince Sallah the true intentions of Bastet. She leaves a fake note from Bastet to Sallah, inviting him to the shrine he's building for her. When Sallah comes, Racquel traps him inside a cage constructed from the Witchblade. Racquel explains to Sallah, that when Bastet comes, she will give her two choices. Either free Sallah and release snakes at her or leave. This way, they will find out if Bastet truly loves the prince. Suddenly, Bastet appears, planning to shred Racquel to pieces. Racquel and Bastet begin to fight each other as Sallah tries to calmed both of them down. Racquel reveals that Anubis has given her power to defeat the goddess for stealing Sallah's affection. Bastet denies this, saying that the two fell in love with each other. Racquel refuses to believe her and shoots a blast of fire at her. In order to protect Sallah from snakes coming into his cage, Bastet turns him into stone. Racquel sees this as a prove to her doubts of Bastet's love to Sallah. Bastet explains, that now Sallah will be impervious to her spells. She then destroys the snakes in the tomb, so they wouldn't hurt her. Bastet then creates multiple copies of herself and proceeds to overwhelm Racquel. She then puts her to sleep and traps Racquel inside the tomb. Idol of Bastet Later that day, Racquel breaks out of the tomb and returns to her mother. She's enraged for losing to Bastet and vows to not rest until the goddess is dead. Although, Racquel has no idea how to defeat Bastet, her servant points out that the goddess, because of her connection to cats, must be to most vain of all the gods. This gives the princess an idea as to to use this to her advantage. The princess mother then confronts Racquel for angering Sallah as he has cancelled the wedding. The princess mother is furious at her, saying that her wedding never had anything to do with love, but with power she would gain. Racquel answers, that she doesn't want Sallah's love, but only his attention. Her mother then reveals, that she has sent Racquel's brother, Mahmoud with her promises of contrition. She then orders Racquel to apologise to Bastet in order to appease the prince and then marry him. Racquel complies. Later, the princess brother, Mahmoud meets with prince Sallah. Meanwhile, Racquel eavesdrops on their conversation. He warns, that if the princess cancels the wedding, Mahmoud's father will go to war with him. Although Sallah is at first hesitant in the end he decides to give Racquel one more chance. After hearing this, Racquel goes to thaumaturgists laboratory below the desert. Thaumaturgist creates a statue for Bastet, which should trapped the goddess inside of it. Al-Fahid then asks Racquel to empower the statue with strong magic. After doing this, they test the statue on a cat. As a cat approaches, her soul is instantly trapped inside the statue. Racquel is pleased with the idol and the thaumaturgist asks for his payment. Racquel instead kills him in order to keep the secret about the statue. Ultimate Demise Two days later, prince Sallah is visited by Racquel. She apologises for her foolishness and wishes happiness to them. She then gives them two gifts. A bracelet for Sallah and the idol for Bastet. As Bastet picks up the idol, it immediately traps Bastet and her pet tiger Manares. This enrages Sallah and he begins to strangle Racquel, ordering her to bring back his lover. Racquel explains, that she can't as the Witchblade erects metal appendages into Sallah's body. Although the appendages impale the prince, his immortality prevents him from dying. This helps Sallah to continue strangling Racquel until she dies. Personality Racquel was self-centered, determined and very jealous. When she find out about Sallah's affair with the goddess Bastet, she was determined to prove that the goddess didn't loved him and end their relationship. Racquel quickly became obsessed with this thought, to the point, that she was willing to risk Sallah's life to prove, that she was right. She also struggled to understand the concept of love, mostly because of her mothers teachings, revealing that Racquel herself didn't wanted Sallah's love, but only his attention. Powers & Abilities * Witchblade: After seeking help from god of the underworld, Anubis, she was bestowed with powerful gauntlet, the Witchblade. ** Adaptive Armor: Like most other wielders, the Witchblade would cover Racquel's body in protective armor. ** Appendage Creation: Like many other hosts, Samantha could create multiple, sharp tentacles, that would serve for both offensive and defensive purposes. The tentacles could easily penetrate human body or incapacitate them. Racquel also formed a cage out of the tentacles in order to trap Sallah. ** Empowerment: Racquel could empower objects with Witchblade magic. She did this to the Idol of Bastet in order to trap the goddess Bastet in it. ** Pyrokinesis: Racquel could shoot fireballs from her hands. Gallery Egyptu7.jpg|Racquel coming to prince Sallah's palace. Egyptu11.jpg|Racquel finding out about Sallah's and Bastet's affair. Egyptu22.jpg|Racquel finding the Witchblade. Egyptu25.jpg|Racquel activating the Witchblade. Egyptu32.jpg|Racquel fighting Bastet. Egyptu2.jpg|Racquel shooting fire. Egyptu30.jpg|Racquel strangled by Sallah. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade Wielders Category:Comic Deceased